fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla and Chocolate
Fresh From the Oven <--Episode 1 Flocks of birds flew across the sky over Centim Forest , gliding on the cool spring breeze. The sun still had a while before it would start to set, and just below the cotton-ball clouds, in a small clearing, a strange blonde girl charged at Lana. Even with a sword heading for her soul, Lana couldn't move; she was frozen with fear. Her life flashed before her eyes before she was suddenly knocked to the ground. The other girl stopped abruptly. Lana rubbed her back where she had been hit, wondering who the guilty party was when all of a sudden, she had deja vu. Wiley barked at her, tail wagging furiously, eyes glaring into her own. Aria eyed the two with a brow raised. What the hell was going on? She wanted to attack while they were unsuspecting, but she did have morals. Besides, she was curious at the events that were unfolding. "I guess he doesn't like you, after all" the Aria said. Wiley barked at her before turning back around to face his owner. He nudged her leg roughly. In that moment, Lana understood what he was trying to express. She nodded and stood up, readying herself. The brown fox nodded enthusiastically and jumped in front of her. She glared the blonde before looking back towards Wiley. "Alright, Wiley, let's see what you can do! Let's try using Form Change!" Wiley nodded and concentrated his energy. A bright blue light flooded the forest temporarily, blinding the two girls. The blue flight faded gently, no longer concealing Wiley whose brown appearance had been replaced by a creature with plant-like features, a bit similar to the illustrated concepts in the book. Lana dug in her bag and pulled out A Guide to Volpex and her Lucky Pen. She quickly scribbled down some notes. "In a forest-like environment where nature is abundant, the Volpex takes a form with plant-like characteristics." "Please don't tell me you're having your dog do all the work for you!" Aria taunted, watching the growling creature. Lana looked up from her book, angered. "Excuse me! Wiley's not doing all the work for me. It's a partnership...a co-op. I lend him some of my power and he returns the favor." "A Tamer, huh?" the blonde snickered. "You're a Tamer? As in, Tamer Magic? That's 'bout the most useless Magic ever! I mean, no offense, but you don't look like you've fought a day in your life. Tamer Magic is useless!" Aria laughed, filling the air with her cackling. Lana balled up her fist and placed it on her chest, closing her eyes in the process. A cool breeze lifted her pigtails slightly as leafs danced between the two parties, creating an invisible border. "Do you know why I decided to specialize in Tamer Magic? Out of all the Magic in the world, I went with one that, to some, was useless and powerless. To me, it's the strongest Magic ever created. The art of using one's bond with another creature to perform a variety of tricks and incredible feats is the true thing that makes this magic the strongest. By opening my heart, I can and will change the world!" Lana opened her eyes and pointed at the blonde. "I'll show you the power of love and friendship!" "Adorable," Aria shrugged. "We'll see about that," Lana muttered. Tapping into her Tamer Link, Lana got a sense of what Wiley was able to do. In their link, the two named some of the things he was able to do now so that they could be on the same page. "Wiley, Photo Bomb '(写真爆弾 ''Shashin bakudan)!" The Volpex gathered solar power from the sun, focusing the energy into a sphere in front of his nose, growing bigger as he collected more energy. Stopping at the size of a soccer ball, Wiley launched the sphere in front of him with the force of a cannonball. The girl gasped sharply, quickly taking a step forward and swinging her dagger to counter the attack. The blade and the ball met in a powerful collision. The energy sphere exploded, pushing the blonde back and blinding her in the process. "Great!" Lana shouted. "Now, use Leaf Knight (リーフナイト Rīfunaito) while she's still blinded!" Wiley's head leaf sharpened with a green glow as he charged forward again. The blonde, however, had heard what Lana has said and using her instincts as well as listening to the sound of Wiley' footsteps, she was able to parry the attack and counter with a solid kick to Wiley's side, sending him flying back, all the while with her eyes closed. "What! Wiley!" Lana, grasping her chest and wincing in the shared pain. She ran up to the Volpex who stood up weakly. "I was sure we had her." She turned to Aria. Just who are you?!" "Oh, I didn't mention it?" the blonde said, finally opening her eyes. "Name's Aria Krett!" ~***~ Wiley's '''Leaf Knight (リーフナイト''Rīfunaito'') clashed with Aria's blade in bright flashes, the attacks chaining in rapid succession. Lana watched from behind a tree, documenting what her Volpex could do in her A 'Guide to Volpex' book. Wiley's green glowing leaf had shrunk slightly and the strength that was once exerted with the force of a waterfall had slowly diminished to that of a dull hammer. Even though he took on the offensive, after about five minutes of exchanging blows, he had rolled over to a sad and desperate defense. He was barely keeping up with the blonde who on top of that, hadn't seemed like she was getting tired. Lana gritted her teeth, groaning from the pain she was feeling. She felt everything Wiley felt through the Tamer Link. Her ribs felt like they were aching all over. Was there anything she could do to help? Just standing and watching made her feel so useless. And to be honest, thinking wasn't something she could be accounted for. If she didn't do something, the both of them would be knocked out in no time. "Ha! You're open, mutt!" Aria yelled! Lana's head jolted up when a sharp squeal was admitted by Wiley. In her sides, again, she felt a sharp and painful discomfort. Wiley flew backwards towards Lana, skimming across the ground until he came to a rough stop in front of the girl. His form dispersed in a red flash. "Wiley!" Lana knelt down to pick up Wiley, who refused her aid. Aria laughed. "Aww. How sweet. It seems your Volpex wants to be independent. Something you should try out when you get a chance." Lana slowly moved her hands away from Wiley, standing up. She clenched her hands together and shouted, "I...We're not done yet! We can still do this!" "You really are naive. You're gonna have to try harder if you want to defeat me. I'm not just some weakling bandit or little kid. I'm a trained ''assassin and you're the target!" With this, Aria sprinted at Lana and Wiley, who looked equally as determined to win the fight. "Ha!" Lana grinned, clasping her hands together tightly. She shut her eyes and a mysterious gentle wind raised and circulated around her. '''Wiley may not have a lot of magic power left, but I do. This battle isn't over yet.' she thought. The surrounding nature in the area came to a stop and the sky was replaced with a rainbow-like aurora. Aria froze, shivering as a strange wave enveloped her. "Wha-" "Hear me now, as I attempt to establish a bond with you, Aria Krett!" Lana chanted, glowing. Aria frantically looked around. She must've been transported to another dimension or pocket of space, she deduced. "Look into my heart and let my hopes, dreams, and wishes surround you." Lana continued. For some reason, Aria felt a strong urge to trust the mysterious girl. A calming sensation was eating it's way at Aria's defensive posture. She wanted to give in and trust Lana. She wanted to believe Lana. "Do not resist the love, but embrace it. Give me the chance to understand and comprehend your feelings, your situation." Flashbacks of Aria's history, her childhood, began creeping their way to the front of her mind. 'W-what are you doing to me!' she thought. "Accept the link and let us be intertwined through all eternity." Aria started breathing rapidly. The sudden onslaught of feelings left her in a powerful state of ambivalence. "No...no...no," she muttered, grabbing her head and falling to her knees. "Let us transcend the boundaries of fate so we create our own future, our own destiny, together." "No...no...no...." Aria rocked back and forth, tears gathering at her eyes as buried memories resurfaced and played like a song in her head. "United as one, we will be able to knock out any challenge life throws our way." "Terence," Aria whispered. A black-haired, fair-skinned male around Aria's age popped into her head. Why'd you have to leave me! she thought. "Take my hand and let us balance the scales. Aria!" "Nooooooooo!" Aria screamed, sending a red wave of negative energy surging towards Lana. In what seemed like an eternity, the bizarre room faded, and time continued to flow again. The link was furiously broken. Lana cried out from pain as she was bombarded mentally with all of Aria's fears and sorrows. Falling to the ground, she commanded Wiley weakly. "Now!" The exhausted creature charged at Aria, jumped, and headbutted her. Super Headbutt (スーパーずつき Sūpā zutsuki)! The blonde retched and fell back, falling unconscious. Lana smiled faintly, barely getting a chuckle out when Wiley limped over and nuzzled her cheek before passing out. "We did it..." she mumbled, thankfully, rubbing his head before joining him.. TO BE CONTINUED~~~ Episode 3 --> The Cream's the Best Part Category:Storyline Category:Grande Category:Pergrande